Forgotten
by bballgurl4eva
Summary: Everything is going good, Ashley's pregnant and there is no more fighting. Until Andros wakes up one day and can't remember his wife or his friends! New summary.
1. On The Megaship

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers...yet.

* * *

Hope you like my new story. It is an Andros/Ashley with side tones of TJ/Cassie and Zhane/Karone.

* * *

**Forgotten **

Chapter 1: On the Megaship

Andros woke up in his room on the Megaship ready for his usual routine. Get dressed, eat breakfast, check on Zhane, search for any signs of danger, search for Karone, eat lunch, scan some more, eat dinner, and go to bed. _What a fun day! Just like always._He thought sarcastically.He looked around his room to make sure there wasn't anything out of order. Andros always had tomake sure that everything was in it's place.What he didn't see was a picture of Zhane and Karone together.

After he got dressed he went to eat breakfast. When he got to the dining areahe saw that there was a dish out. He thought he might have left it out from last night but D.E.C.A usually told him. That was ifhe forgot. Which didn't happen often.He went over to pick the plate up and didn't recognize what the meal was and knew he would never eat ot. He was starting to think there was an intruder, he cautiously tried some of the food then quickly spit it out.

"Yuck!"

Whenhe asked D.E.C.A for his usual meal, he got instead some strange foreign dish.

"D.E.C.A what is this?"Andros asked in disgust.

"Those are your panacakes with butter and syrup."

"Huh, I have never heard of those in my life, what happened to my old "usual" which I would like right now." He stressed the word usual because he wanted what he actually ate everyday not this crap.

"Okay, here." D.E.C.A said with a little bit attitude not sure what was going on with him.

* * *

Andros finished his breakfast then went into the room where Zhane was "sleeping".Everyday he hoped that Zhane would be awake and healed. It got lonely around here. He missed Zhane's spunky attitude. He had gotten used to it now, though.When he got there Zhane was not in his tube. Andros started to freak out. He ran to Zhane's old room and to him it looked normal. But once again he missed the pictures of Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos together. 

"D.E.C.A where is Zhane?" Andros asked slightly panicked.

"In the Semi-Deck." D.E.C.A answered calmly like nothing had happened in Andros's opinion.

Andros ran to the Semi-Deck to find Zhane fighting with a boy in black andgreen and a boy in blue. Andros sprinted over to help his friend out. Karone, Cassie, and Ashley all saw Andros sprinting out to the sparring match. Once again he didn't see Karone or the other girls. When Andros got out there he grabbed Carlos and started to fight him. Everyone could see Andros wasn't up for just a sparring match, he wanted to take Carlos out. When Carlos was on the floor and in pain Andros moved over to TJ. TJ slowly backed away.

"Andros what's wrong with you?" TJ asked. "It's me Teej. Blue ranger. Your friend. Any of this ringing a bell?"

When Andros kept going after him Zhane and Karone rushed out to stop him.

"Zhane, Karone you guys are all right." Andros asked.

"Yeah." They said in unison, clueless of why he would ask.

"Zhane when did you wake up?" He hugged Zhane.

Thinking that he meant when did he wake this morning he said, "A couple of hours ago."

"Karone when did you get back? Who kidnapped you?" He also hugged Karone.

"Andros you know that Darkonda kidnapped me."

"Darkonda, I'll kill him." Andros growled.

"Dark Specter killed him as he was dying, Andros what's wrong with you."

"Dark Spector is dead? Yes!What do mean what's wrong with me I'm fine. A little confused when this all happened but very happy."

During this conversation TJ had helped Carlos he and the both of them plus Cassie and Ashley had walked over and heard what they were saying. They were all very confused.

"Andros, what is wrong?" Ashley asked.

Andros turned around and saw a girl dressed in yellow with a slightly swollen belly.

"Who are you?"

* * *

What do you think? Plz. review! 


	2. Explanations Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter Two: Explanations Part 1 

"Is this a joke, Andros?" Ashley moved as ifto touch Andros. Andros saw this movement and immediately got into fighting stance. Cassie jumped in front of Ashley as if to protect her.

"Andros what the hell if wrong with you? Why would you attack your wife and unborn child." Cassie yelled.

"WHAT! I'm not married and I certainly don't have an unborn child. I'm only eighteen years old. I don't even know you four." Andros pointed at TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley with his left hand.

"Dude, your not eighteen, your twenty-one, these people are our teamates, and look down out your hand." Zhane told him. Andros looked down at his left hand and saw a gold band around his wedding finger. He looked over at the girl in the yellow's hand and she too was wearing a gold band. She was pregnant, only a little though.

"I'm not sure I believe you yet,just in case this one of Dark Spector's tricks, but I'll go along with it." Andros said slowly.

"Once again Dark Spector is dead, but what do you want to know first?" Zhane said.

"I want to know how I met these four." The four former Turbo Rangers looked at each and burst out laughing.

"Well it started when we were the Turbo Rangers, we had lost our powers and heard that Zordon got kidnapped, so we headed into space. The Megaship pulled us in. When you saw us you basically tried to kill us or at least seriously injure us. We later helped you kick butt. When you demorphed Ashley walked around you and poked you twice and declared that you were human."

"Hey, he could have been a giant lizard." Ashley said still trying to defend herself.

They went on to talk about getting the morphers and Andros asking Ashley out.

"When did you wake up Zhane?"

"About two years after I was put in there."

"Karone what happened to you after you were kidnapped?"

"I was given to Ecliptor and brainwashed into thinking that my family was killed by the Red Ranger and that I was Astronema. Once I did come back to your side but when a asteriod was headed to Earth so I boarded the Dark Fortress and was once again was brainwashed. I was saved during the Countdown to Destruction as I like to call it."

"Countdown to Destruction?" Asked Andros.

"That's when evil invaded many planets to try to take them over." Karone answered.

"How did it end? How were you saved?" Andros wondered.

"By Zordon's wave of light."

"I thought Zordon got kidnapped?"

"He did, he was on the Dark Fortress. When he was killed he let loose his wave of life, killing most things evil and returning me and others like Divatox, Lord Zedd and Rita to human form." Zhane told him.

"Who killed him?"

"Um, well you did." Carlos spoke quietly.

"WHAT! I DID! I would never do such a thing!" Andros exclaimed.

"He asked you to, Andros. It was to save the world."

"I guess. So when did we get married?" He directed this question to Ashley.

"May 15th, about a year and a half ago."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Only a couple of weeks ago."

"Okay, I'm thinking that some how Andros lost his memory, don't ask me how, that's just what I'm thinking." Zhane concluded.

"D.E.C.A can you run a scan on Andros to see if Zhane's right, which would be a first?" Karone asked.

As D.E.C.A ran the scan Andros went through his feeling. It didn't seem like they were lying and he did have feelings for Ashley. Not a lot, but some.

"Scan complete. It seems that Andros had amenesia."

"Well how did he get it?"

"My scan tell me that Andros lost his memory by..."

* * *

Okay this wasn't really gonna be the end, but I can't think of any reason why Andros would have amenesia so could you please help me out? Oh and please review! 


	3. Explanations Part 2

I don't own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations Part 2 

"My scan tells me that Andros lost his memory from a spell of some sort." D.E.C.A announced.

"A spell, what type of spell?" TJ asks.

"One that makes him lose his memory, obviously." Carlos said. Everyone turned to Carlos and gave him icy glares. He shut his mouth.

"Continue, D.E.C.A." Ashley whispered.

"It seems that a sorceress put a spell on Andros yesterday while sleeping." Ashley gasped. They all turned towards her.

"What? Do you know something?" Andros asked.

"Last night I was thirsty so I got up to get a drink of water when I came back a purple object was floating aboveyour head, it almost look like it was a purple light ball. Then all of the sudden it plunged into you. I ran over to you, butyou seemed perfectly fine andyou was still asleep so I went back to bed and here we are." Ashley explained.

"D.E.C.A. do you know anything about this situation?" Cassie asked.

"It seems that Ashley was telling the truth. There was a purple ball of magic that made Andros lose his memory." D.E.C.A confirmed. Zhane noticed that Karone was being very quiet.

"Karone, what's the matter? Why are you being so quiet?"

"When I was still Astronema I met many sorceress, considering I was and still am one. Each sorceress had a different color of magic, no two were the same." Karone started.

"So?" Andros asked.

"Mine was.. is purple." Karone finished.

"So?" Andros asks again.

"That means only I could have sent that magic ball, and I know I didn't.

"Someone else could have purple magic, you know." Cassie said trying to smooth things over.

"NO, no one else has purple magic since I still have it!" Karone screamed.

"Are you sure you still have your magic?" Carlos spoke up for the first time since is earlier comment.

Karone tried to spark some magic from her fingers, but couldn't get any. The others watched as Karone got frustrated.

"What the hell? Where is my magic!" Karone asked rhetorically. D.E.C.A didn't get this and answered,

"It seems that your powers are gone. If you wait one minute I think I have something in my database."

The one minute seemed so much longer. Throughout the time Andros kept sneaking peaks at Ashley, who was sitting in a chair with her hand on her stomach,and everytime he felt his heart flutter. He felt kinda bad, because here he was, not remembering a thing from the last couple of years, feeling fine and there was Ashley remembering everything from the past couple of years, knowing that he didn't know, which was killing her.

D.E.C.A finally told everyone what she was talking about.

"I have these images from the other night, watch."

What the Rangers saw was while Karone was sleeping peacfully a green magic ball cames right by her headand waited for about five minutes, thena purple magic ballgot sucked up into the green one, then the green one dissapeared..

"My magic! We have to find out who stole it."

"Honey, can we do it tommorow? It's so late." Zhane pleaded.

"Really, D.E.C.A what time is it?"

"It is 11:14 P.M Earth Pacific Time."

"I guess."

Karone & Zhane, Cassie & TJ, and Andros all walked to their rooms, while Ashley hung back.

"Ashley what's wrong?" TJ asked.

"I'm not sure where to sleep."

"Where do you usually sleep?" Andros asked.

"With you." Ashley responded.

"Oh."

"I guess I'll just go to my old room." She quietly walked the opposite direction.

The other allhad sad faces on when they went to their rooms. They all felt bad for Ashley, even Andros.

* * *

Andros walked into the bridge to find Ashley there. She was looking at a picture of some sort. He walked up to her a touched her on the shoulder. This action startled her and she dropped her picture. Andros went to pick it up. He saw that it was a picture of them on their wedding day. He also saw that Ashley had tears in her eyes. He wiped them away. Ashley got her picture back a sat quietly. 

"What are you doing here?" Andros asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I start scanning for Karone's powers. You?"

"Same. Found anything?"

"Nothing." Ashley played with her locket that Andros gave her on her birthday.

"Didn't I give you that on your birthday?" Andros asked.

"Yes, you remember?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Kinda, it's all blury though."

"That must mean that the spell is fading off." Ashley really wanted to kiss Andros right now, but knew she couldn't. As if Andros could read her mind he slowly started to lean towards her.

* * *

What do ya think? Plz. review. 


	4. Almost There

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 4: Almost There 

Andros's lips met Ashleys for a sweet kiss. After a minute Ashley pulled away and quickly ran out of the room crying. Andros quickly followed her. He found her crying in her room on her bed. He went and sat next to her. He went to hug her, but Ashley just jumped away.

"Ashley what's wrong?"

"This, us, you, you don't even remember me. You don't remember anything about meeting me, you proposing to me, out wedding day, Zhane and Karone's wedding day, nothing, yet here you are kissing me. It makes me so confused."

"Wait Zhane and Karone got married? Anyways, it's not only you that's confused. I just lost my memory, I can't remember a thing and yet I have all these feelings for you. I don't know what do to. When I get closer to you, you pull away."

"Yes, Zhane and Karone got married. You were the best man and I was the maid of honor. See this is what I mean. You don't remember. I want to kiss you, but why when you don't even know how much you love me." Ashley started to cry once again. Andros went to comfort Ashley with a hug and this time she didn't pull away. They quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Ashley woke up she temporally forgot about Andros's situation. She snuggled more into Andros's arms, then she heard him whisper what sounded like a name, 

"Ann." Ashley gasped. _Who was Ann? Why didn't he tell me? _Then it hit her. Andros doesn't remember anything. She carefully crawled out of Andros's arms and went to the dining area. When she got there she had a strange craving for peanut butter and cottage cheese toast. Zhane and Karone walked in saw what she was eating and immediately groaned.

"What are you eating?" Zhane asked in disgust.

"Peanut butter and cottage cheese toast." Ashley answered.

"Why?" Zhane asked.

"Cause she's pregnant." Karone answered for her.

"Zhane, Karone, can I ask you guys a question? Who was Ann."

"Which one?" Karone answered.

"What do you mean which one?"

"There were two Ann's. One was his past girlfriend and one was our sister." Karone told her. "He broke up with Ann when he found out that she was working for Dark Specter. Ann never got over it. The other Ann which we called Annie was our older sister. After I got kidnapped she went go find me and never came back."

"Oh, that sucks." Ashley muttered.

"I never knew all of that." Zhane said.

"Andros never liked to tell anyone that."

"Oh, Karone I was wondering if any of your powers were back, because last night Andros remembered that he gave me my locket. Unless he was just guessing to make me happy."

Karone tried but didn't get any magic.

"I guess he was trying to make me happy."

Andros walked in at that very moment.

"Your half-right. I just guessed that I gave it to you, but I also kinda remembered that I gave it to you." Andros explained.

"How come you never told me about Ann? Never mind stupid question."

"I might be able to answer that even though I don't anything about the last few years. See I blamed myself for Ann going to bad side. I always thought I wasn't a good enough boyfriend. So I never let anyone get close to me."

"No kidding."

"What?"

"When we met you never let us close, thats all."

"Oh, anyways you guys know that I always blamed myself for Karone's kidnapping, right. Well I blamed myself even more for Ann's disappearance, since at the time I thought I was the cause for Karone being kidnapped, so when Annie went after her and didn't come back I blamed myself."

A groggy T.J came in with Cassie and Carlos appeared a minute later.

"I hate you D.E.C.A., why did you have to wake us up so early?"

"It is 10 o'clock in the morning T.J." D.E.C.A responded.

Suddenly the alarm went off and D.E.C.A said,

"There is a disturbance in Angel Grove Park."

"What I thought there wasn't any evil left in this galaxy?" Carlos asked.

"Guess not." Cassie said. Fortunately everyone had their morphers on.

"Ready everybody? Let's Rocket!" Andros commanded. Everyone morphed into their respected colors: Andros in red, Ashley in yellow, Cassie in pink, T.J. in blue, Carlos in black, Zhane in silver, and Karone in purple.

All seven rangers teleported down to Angel Grove Park. When they got there, there were a lot of minions. They were a cross between a Puttie and a Quantron. When the attacked they all went for Ashley, but everyone jumped in front of her to help her fight. Everytime the minions would get up they would again go for Ashley.

"Man, why do they keep going for me?"

"You got me." Carlos said.

A minute later a bolt of lighting struck the ground and a girl dressed in Astronema outfit including the purple and green hair.

"I see you have met my minions." The girl said.

"Who are you?" T.J. asked.

"That is not of importance right now. What is of importance is that you better watch your back, because where ever you go I will be there especially you yellow ranger. Oh yeah Karone, thanks for the powers." She opened her hand for everyone to see the green and purple powers.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked again.

"They call me Ann."

* * *

What do you think? 


	5. Clueless

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 4: Clueless 

Zhane, Karone, Ashley, and Andros stood there in shock. Ann? Or Annie? Which one was it. Boldy Andros stepped up.

"Do I know you?" This seemed like the question of the day. Really he was just trying to see which Ann it was.

"Well I hope so sweety." She replied. Ah so it was Ann, the girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend. Carlos, Cassie, and T.J. were so very confused.

"Do you know her, Andros" Cassie inquired.

"Unfortunately. I used to date her." Andros replied angrily.

"You what!" The three clueless on shouted.

Ann just ignored this conversation and walked over to Ashley.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little defenseless yellow ranger. What shall I do?" She used her and Karone's powers to freeze Ashley so she couldn't move. She then made a long, sharp sword appear and raised it above her head. Zhane however saw this and came running with his weapon of choice. He blocked Ann's sword right before it hit Ashley. Zhane then threw her to the ground. This action woke Ashley up from her trance. She quickly moved out of the way. The others came to help Zhane fight Ann. Ashley just stood to the side with her hand on her belly. Ann had soon defeated the other rangers. None of them had noticed that Ashley hadn't joined in the fight. Ann walked over to Ashley once again, only this time she didn't freeze her.

"So why didn't the yellow ranger join in the activies? Too afraid? Or you just don't want to hurt your precious baby." Ann said sarcastically. "That baby should be mine. Not yours, mine, mine and Andros's."

"What jealous that you couldn't hold on to him and that he loves me." Ashley replied just as sarcastic.

"Loved you, you mean. Don't forget he doesn't remember a thing." Ann said coldly.

"That's only because you cast a spell on him? Why did you do that anyways." Ashley asked.

"I thought if that Andros didn't remember that he loved you so much, he would be lonely and I could come find him and he would start to love me again."

"Just like that, Andros was going to love you again?" Ashley asked.

"Obviously not. We would meet again, hang out, date and then start dating and then so on. I didn't plan you and the other rangers being there to help him."

They heard groans from the ground. Ann turned around to see the other rangers starting to wake up. As soon as Ann turned around Ashley demorphed and sprinted away, afraid that the other rangers would be mad at her for not helping. She wasn't sure to go. Then she remembered her treehouse in the woods. When she got there she turned off her communicator. This way they couldn't contact her and D.E.C.A couldn't locate her. She knew this was the perfect place to go. Only Andros and Jeff knew about this spot and Jeff wasn't it town and Andros couldn't remember anything, anyway. She just sat there and cried. Cried because she had messed up, cried because Andros can't remember, just cried.

* * *

The rangers were back on the Megaship Mark II and were frantically trying to find Ashley. Andros was pacing back and forth. He was worried sick. D.E.C.A said that Ashley turn off her communicator so they couldn't find her. He didn't know what to do. She was out there with his baby, where, who knew. God, he was worried. He wanted Ashley back. Wait did he just think that? He really wanted Ashley back. He wasn't sure what was going on in his head, just that he wanted some fresh air. He told D.E.C.A to tell everyone that he was going down to Earth. He teleported to a secluded area and walked around. He wasn't sure where his feet were taking him he just followed them. He ended up outside some woods. He didn't know why this place seemed so familiar it just did. He walked in. He saw a treehouse and climbed in it. He saw a body sleeping on the floor of treehouse wearing yellow. 

"Ashley?"

* * *

What do ya think? Plz. review!


	6. Two Andros?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger, I think!

* * *

Chapter Six: Two Andros? 

Andros got closer to the tree house and saw that is was indeed Ashley. He wanted to wake her up, but she looked so peaceful, so he laid down beside her and fell a sleep too.

* * *

On Ann's Ship 

She knew she had to do something. Her plan didn't work as well as she had hoped. _He still loves that Yellow Ranger. _She thought in disgust. What could she do? She went to her book of spells. She hated having to use the book of spells, but she just couldn't work the magic. It was even harder since she had taken Karone's magic. With a spell from the book of course. She knew one spell that could work, but she didn't want to use it, she didn't want Andros to love her by force, she wanted him to love her because he loved her. Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Ann opened the book to the spell titled: How To Bring A Loved One Back.

* * *

Ashley woke up with a stiff back and a freezing body. When she rolled over to one side she saw Andros laying by her side. She smiled and rolled over to the other side. She screamed at what she saw. Andros quickly woke up and looked over Ashley's shoulder and gasped in shock. He quickly called D.E.C.A and told her to wake up the others and tell them to meet us here.

* * *

Zhane, Karone, Cassie, T.J., and Carlos trudged to the bridge. 

"D.E.C.A just tell us why you got us up this earlyand what's going on." Carlos said grouchily.

"Well, for your information, Andros called and wanted you to teleport to him. I will give you the coordinates." D.E.C.A replied snobishly.

"Is it just me or is D.E.C.A getting weirder and weirder everyday?" T.J. asked his wife.

"It's just you." Cassie responded.

"Oh, okay." T.J. and the rest teleport out to find Andros.

* * *

When they get there they are surpised to see Ashley with him. 

"So why did you call us here?" Carlos asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" Ashely and Andros say together.

"Well it started after the fight with Ann and her creatures..."

"Puttytrons." Karone interrupted.

"What?"

"Puttytrons, that's what there called."

"Oh anyways, I was feeling guilty about standing there and not helping you..." Ashley rambled on.

"Ashley, tell me the time, don't build me a clock!" Zhane said sharply.

"What?" This time it was Andros.

"It means give me a straight answer, I don't want the details."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I came here and fell asleep, when I woke up I saw Andros next to me, when I turned over I saw this."

Ashley and Andros moved apart and what they saw shocked them. Another Andros.

"He just woke up, we haven't been able to get anything out of him, though her doesn't seem to like me or Ashley for that matter."

Just then D.E.C.A called with a short sharp tone,

"Puttytrons in the park."

"What do we do with him?" Karone asked.

"I guess we take him with us. If he is me he will want to fight them, Ashley you need to go back to the Megaship."

"But I don't wanna." Ashley grumbled like a little kid but in the end agreed. As they teleported of with Andros with the the Andros and Ashley going to Megaship you could here someone grumbling,

"Meaner and meaner."

* * *

Ashley watched the fight scene from the bridge of the Megaship Mark II. The were doing really good against Ann's minions. How she really wanted to be down there with them. She noticed that the Andros copy wasn' t doing anything and the the Puutytrons weren't attacking him. She found this was very strange. Then Ann came down. 

"So I see you can defeat my Puttytrons."

"What a stupid name!" Zhane exclaimed. Ann ignored him and started walking to the Andros copy.

"So I see that my spell once again didn't work how I planned, instead of one Andros there is two. More to love."

"Wait you are the one who made him?" Karone asked.

"Yep, and with your magic." Ann laughed.

"He will never go with you." Cassie stated.

"He won't, will he? We'll se about that. So, honey, who do you want to go with?" Ashley gasped when she saw him walk towards Ann.

"You of course, sweet heart."

* * *

What do you think? 


	7. Doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

**Recap: **Ann got mad that Andros still loved Ashley even after the memory spell, so she used her and Karone's powers to make a copy of Andros, one that would love her. At the end of the last chapter Ann's minions came down and Ashley was sent to the Megaship while the others fought. Ann came down and told the Andros copy to come with and her and he(the copy)agreed.

* * *

Chapter 7: Doubts 

"Wait, what?" Cassie stuttered.

"Why would go with her?" T.J asked.

"She made me, she is my master." The copy of Andros answered like it was the obvious answer.

"So, she's evil!" Karone exclaimed.

"She made me, she is my master." He replied again.

"We can help you, you can have your own life, you don't have to stay with her." Carlos told him.

"She made..." The Andros copy started.

"Who gives a crap if shemade you.You can have your own life, don't you want that?" Zhane interrupted.

Ann who had been quiet this whole time, saw that the Andros copy was considering their idea. She quickly walked over to "her" Andros and pulled him to her.

"Sweetie, are you ready to go home to your new home?

* * *

Ashley was watching to scene from the Megaship. What could she do? Wait, this is Andros, right? If the copy of Andros is just like the real Andros then maybe I can convince him to stay. 

"D.E.C.A, teleport me down."

"No."

"Why not?" If she doesn't teleport me down soon I'm going to miss my opportunity.

"Andros said not to." Wait the jump tubes.

"Fine." She walked off.

"Don't bug me I will be in bed." As soon as D.E.C.A's light went off she ran to the jump tubes.

"LET'S ROCKET!"

As soon as she got out of the jump tube she called for her Galaxy Glider.

* * *

"Wait." Both Andros looked up to see a yellow clad figure fly through the air. 

"Ashley what are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

Ashley ignored him and walked toward's Ann and the other Andros.

"Power down." She muttered.

"Andros you can't leave. She the one who caused you to lose your memory. She's the reason you can't remember me, Cassie, Carlos, or T.J, your friends, you can't leave. Stay here with us so we can help youget a new life and so you can follow your dreams and fall in love, with someone you actually love not someone who made you love her. Please come with us."

"Honey, don't listen to her, it's just her hormones, she pregnant."

"I'm sorry Ashley, guys, I'm going to go with her."

"Are you happy now? You have Andros, what you wanted. Can you please give my Andros his memory back?" Ashley asked coldly.

"Let me see here, NO!"

Ann grapped Andros ans used her magic and Karone's of course and went to her ship.

* * *

"I'm sorry guys, I thought maybe I could convice him to stay." Ashley started to cry. Andros went to comfort her. 

"Come on maybe we can think of another solution." Andros soothed.

"Okay.. Ow, the baby."

"D.E.C.A teleport us NOW!"

As soon as the words left his mouth they were teleported out. They rushed her to the Medical Bay.

"Alpha scan her now, please."

"Everything seems fine, just stress, the babies are fine, just have Ashley lay down and rest.

"I can do that." Ashley said.

"Wait, babies?" Andros yelled.

* * *

Ann was showing Andros all around the ship, when they came to one room Ann had something special to say, 

"Sweetie as much as I love you, you can't go in this room okay?"

"Um okay I guess."

"Great, I have work to do and you feel free to explore." Ann walked off. Andros started to walk to hisroom when he saw a puttytron take a tray of food into the off-limits room.

_Wait why would aputtytron take food in there, unless there was person in there. I have to get whoever in there out_!As soon as the Puttytron came out him took him out. When he went in he saw a girl a few years old than himself with her eyes closed. She heard him come in and asked,

"What do you want now?" Instead of Ann's girly voice she heard a man's voice, though she kept her eyes closed.

"What's your name?"

"Ann, but I hate being called that, call me Annie."

* * *

Does anyone remember Annie? Sorry it took so long to update had writer's block and stupid finals. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 8: Confusion 

"Annie? Is it really you? How did you get here? How long have you been here? God, I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you, well at least what I remember." Halfway through the Red Ranger rambling, Annie opened her eyes and saw the familiar striped hair and launched a hug at her brother.

"Yes _brother _it's really me, I'll tell you my story if you'll tell me yours."

"Deal, you first." Andros agreed.

"Well after that monster kidnapped Karone while I was "watching" you two I felt guilty, so I went after her. I wasn't sure who didit but I had to find her. So I was close to finding her, I was right on the kidnapper's trail when someone knocked me out. When I woke up I was on the Dark Fortress with Ecliptor. He put me in a back room, where I never saw anyone they just gave mefood every now and then. Then Ann came by took one look at myself a took me. I've been here since." Annie explained. "How 'bout you?"

"Well to tell you one thing, it was Darkonda who took Karone, and probably knocked you out and gave you to Ecliptor. I became the Red Ranger and Zhane became the Silver Rangers. He saved my and almost died so I put him in a cryogenic tube, two years later he woke up to find me and my new team, I don't remember much of this, because of a reason I will tell you later. I started dating the yellow rangers and we are married and she is pregnant. Ann cast a spell on me so I can't remember anything since Zhane was put in the tube. For the good news we found Karone, she was Astronema,she turned good when Zordon let loose hiswave, don't ask how because I will tell you. Dark Spector kidnapped Zordon and was draining his powers, when I found him he told me to shatter his tube and I did and Karone was turned back into herself and some evil was either turned good or destroyed"

"Why would Ann want you to lose your memory?" Ann questioned.

"I dated her for a little while untilI found out that she was working for Dark Spector. So she wanted me to lose me memory so she would have another chance with her. Since I still chose Ashley, my wife, instead of her she made two of me and I came with her." The Space Ranger told his sister.

"That's probably why she wanted me she sawmy hair." Ann's hair wasjust like Andros's and her eyes were blue like Karone's."Why the hell would you come with her? Are you an idiot?" Ann replied shocked silly.

"She made me, she is my master." He was starting to sound like a broken record.

"I better go, before Ann finds me, I will come back and I will free you." Before he slipped out he gave Annie a communicator. "I always have a spare, it won't teleport you but it will allow you to comunicate with me."

_I have to let the other Andros know about Annie so we can get her out. But how? I don't want to use my communicator because it's not just in the ship, which would be okay because it's not to far, but all the way to a different ship. Think, Andros, think. Oh duh, we're telepathic._

_'Andros? It's me or you, but still me. I have something to tell you.'

* * *

_

"Babies? As in more than one?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, there could be more than one, more than two even." Alpha told them.

"Wait you're saying that I am pregnant with triplets?"

"I am not sure yet, you are either pregnant with twins or triplets. Does twins or triplets run in either one of your families?"

The Red and Yellow Rangers looked at each other while thinking. Andros looked to Zhane and Karone for help.

D.E.C.A came to the rescue, "Neither Andros or Ashley has twins in their family. Though Ashley's mom's aunt's grandmother's third cousin is a triplet."

"Okay that is a far way off the family tree." Ashley complained.

"There is some good news." D.E.C.A told them.

"How can there be good news? I will have to go through twice or thrice as much _pain_."

"It seems that Cassie and Karone are also pregnant and they will be having their babies around the same time."

Zhane, Karone, Cassie, and T.J. celebrated with the other couple. Then Zhane became quiet.

"Bro, what's wrong?" T.J asked.

"We are going to have to live with three hormonal women for nine months." Zhane deadpanned.

"Oh, God." They started running at the looks of their wives faces.

Andros motions them to be quiet, when he hears something, something that sounds like his own voice.

_'Andros? It's me or you, but still me. I have something to tell you.'

* * *

_

Please click that little button on the left side of your screen to review.

**Poll: One Chapter Poll:**

**Twins or Triplets. **

**Also name would be appreciated.**

**I have a vacation starting Wensday the 29th and going to Sunday the 10th so there will be no updates for either of my stories. Sorry :(**


	9. Glimmers of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers... not yet at least.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and voted, you will find out the results in the chapter so please read on.

* * *

Chapter 9: Glimmers of Hope

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder if I will ever get my memory back. When I first lost it and I learned about everything I've gone through and how my friends would help me through it, I really thought that I was going to get my memory back. Then when I had a copy of myself made I still had a glimmer of hope left, but when I or at least the other myself went with Ann all hope was lost. Then I was contacted be me, the other me, the hope came flying back._

_

* * *

_

_'What's going on? Why are you contacting me?' _The orginal Andros thought.

_'I've just stumbled across some great news. I was exploring Ann's ship andI came across the room where she kept the prisoners and I found Annie.'_ This is what the second Andros told the first one.

_'Annie, like our sister Annie?' _

_'Yes, that Annie. Meet me at the Surf Spot in an hour.'_

_'Fine see you then.'_ They both cut of communication.

"Andros, where did you go?" Ashley asked her husband.

"What do you mean, I'm right here?"

"Never mind, what happened?"

"The other Andros contacted me. I'm meeting him in an hour at the Surf Spot." He told her.

Before she could respond and ask why Alpha came wobbling in.

"Ashley I have the results from your test." The Rangers gathered around to hear the news. "It seems that you are having triplets." Alpha continued even at the shocked look on Ashley's face. "It also seems that twins do run in your family Andros and Karone is pregnant with them." Karone and Ashley's mouths were hanging wide open.

"We're having triplets." Andros yelled at the exact same time Zhane screamed, "We're having twins." Karone and Ashley were still speechless.

"I have to go through three times as much pains!" Ashley shrieked while Karone screeched in unison, "I have to go through twice as much pain!"

"What about me, Alpha?" Cassie wondered.

"You are only having one baby, Cassie."

"Yes!" Could be heard from T.J. Cassie turned to look at him. He quickly shut up.

"We can celebrate later, I have news, more news, the other Andros just contacted me an I'm supposed to meet him at the Surf Spot in about 45 minutes. He's found Annie."

"Wait whose Annie?" Carlos quipped.

"Annie is our sister, she was kidnapped while looking for me." Karone told him.

"Does that mean Ann has her." T.J questioned.

"That would be my guess."

* * *

Ann Ship 

Andros was still exploring Ann's ship we he came across and room that felt magical. He entered in room and saw a book. He went up to it and written on it was 'Book of Spells'. He quickly flipped through it and saw a spell to take someone's powers. He knew this would be the way to get Karone's power's back. He ran to his room grabbed a bag ran back and put the book in it. He then went to find Ann. He found her in the ship's bridge.

"Hey, Ann, I was wondering if I could go down to Earth to explore and buy some things?"

"Um, I don't know? What do you want to buy?"

"Maybe some clothes and some things for my room. Get some food. Is that okay, honey." He threw in the honey for good measure, even if it made him want to puke.

"I guess that would be okay, be back soon." Ann said slowly.

"I need you to teleport me." Ann walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder to teleport him. When she did she put a tracking device on him. Lucky for him he saw this and as soon as he got down to earth he put it on a nearby person. He spent a couple of minutes looking around before heading to the Surf Spot. He hid in the shadows until he saw the gang come. He pulled them into the shadows with him.

"I thought it would be awkward for them to see two of us." He said motioning to Andros.

"Good idea. Tell us what happened."

"Ann showed me a forbidden room where one of her minions brought food, so I went in there and I saw the familiar striped hair and discovered in was our sister. She told me her story about how she went after Karone but was kidnapped and given to Ecliptor and put in the back room until Ann took her and kept her one her ship up until know. I gave her a communicator, a spare one, so she can talk to me. It won't teleport that I know of, and I'm scared if she talks outside of the ship, Ann will pick up on it."

"I can't believe that you actually found Ann. I haven't seen her in forever." Andros said sshocked.

"To think she was in the same ship as me the whole time." Karone whispered.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" The black Ranger asked out of the blue.

"Oh yeah, that's the other good news. I found this book I think it will help get Karone's powers back." He took out the book of spells.

"Ha, she has to use a book to get what she wants." Karone took the book and had Alpha teleport to the ship.

"Well I better go, I have to buy somethings before Ann takes me back." Andros #2 said.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"Not until we can defeat Ann and get Annie out. Karone you can make a copy of the book and then give back to me, so she doesn't suspect anything?" Immediately the 'Book of Spells' book came right to his hands. He put it in the bag and said one more thing,

"Don't make me leave yet, make sure that you leave the copy spell alone. Soon everything will be fixed." Andros walked off to go shopping.

The other Rangers teleported back to the Magaship Mark II. When they got there Karone grabbed the spell book and flipped to the calling lost powers and read the spell,

_Powers of the witches rise,  
Course seen across the sky,  
Come to I, who call you near,  
Come to I, and settle here._

The lights flickered off and then came back on. There was a moment of silence until Zhane asked the one question everyone was wondering,

"Did it work?"

* * *

Okay so I lied, but I swear this is the last update until I get back. SO Ashley's having triplets, Karone's having twins, and Cassie is having one baby, **BUT I STILL NEED NAMES! PLEASE HELP ME OUT.** And also push the little button that will let you review. 

The spell that Karone said came from Charmed, I have no rhyming skills.


	10. Regaining and Rescuing

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 10: Regaining and Rescuing 

"Did it work?" Zhane repeated slowly, hoping it did work, Karone had been down since she lost her powers, and he couldn't stand to see her like that.

Karone held up her hand and purple sparks flew from her hands. She grinned so much that her cheeks started to hurt. She ran over to Zhane and hugged him so tightly he was soon gasping for air.

"Hate to ruin this Kodak moment, but shouldn't we work on getting Andros's memory back?" T.J asked.

"Oh right." Karone turned and saw Ashley flipping through the pages of the copy of the 'Book of Spells'.

"Ashley, what are you looking for?"

"A spell to get Andros's memory back, I can't find anything!" Ashley pounded her fist on the book.

"That's okay, I don't need to use a spell like that so called "sorceress" Ann." She put air quotes around the word sorceress. "I just have to concentrate and use my magic. The only reason I had to use the book to get my powers, is just that, I didn't have my powers, but the spell would work because I'm still a sorceress." Karone then closed her eyes and concentrated and a purple ball of magic, like the one that stole his memory, came out her hand and hit Andros in the head.

"Did it work." Zhane asked once again, after he regained his breath. Karone held her breath, hoping her magic would work. The rest of the gang was quiet while Andros stood still for a minute. Slowly he nodded,

"It's back."

* * *

On Ann's Ship 

Andros saw a purple ball by his head and then he had his memory back. He remembered everything, his wedding day, Zhane & Karone's wedding day, him being the best man, he even remembered T.J. & Cassie's wedding, C2D, everything, even what Ann had did, well he remembered parts of it, now he remembered what jerk she was. He had to leave, but wait Annie. Crap he had to get her out. Then all of the suddedhe heard Ann scream. 'G_uess she realized she didn't have Karone's powers anymore. Ha ha_.' Andros went out to find out was wrong. Not like he didn't already know, though.

"Ann, honey, what's wrong?" He said in such a sweet voice in made him want to puke.

"Karone's powers there gone!"

"What how could they be gone?"

"She must have found a spell to take them back. That means she will... wait do you have your memory back?"

"Um...no." He lied.

Ann ran to the roomthat held her Book of Spells. Thankfully Andros had returned when he got back from Earth.

"Have you touched this?"

"No, what is it?" He was becoming quite skilled at lieing.

"It's a book of spells, it has a spell to get your lost powers back."

"Oh, I see. Well that's obviously not how Karone got her powers back, since you still have the Book." _Gee I should become a professional liar._

"I guess." She muttered.

"At least I still have you." She told him with a smile.

"Yep, you do." _Not for long, though._

"I know this is a bad time, but do you think that you could give me something that will allow me to teleport me down to Earth, that way I don't have to keep bothering you? I know you want to figure out how Karone got her powers back." Andros asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I think I have something in here." She dug around and pulled out a little square device. "Why do you want to go back to Earth?"

"Uh... I need more clothes and I want to get some food, I got hooked on last time."

"Oh, okay." She was paying attention, still distracted about Karone getting her powers back. It wasn't until Andros left the room that she realized that he didn't have any money.

* * *

After Andros got the teleporting device he ran into his room, put all of his things in his bags and ran to the room where Annie was. He couldn't wait to get out of here and away from Ann. When he got to the forbidden room, there was five Puttytrons guarding it. He tried to talk them into moving, 

"Yeah, Ann wanted me to get something in here for her."

"What's so special about this room, its not like your hiding anybody in there, are you?"

"I just want to peek in there, so will you move?"

"Oh, come on, I won't tell Ann. Nobody has to know."

"Just this once, never again. Please?"

"Oh screw this!" Andros kicked one of the minions right in the stomach and when in doubled over, he smacked him on the head. Two more Puttytrons were coming at him. He grabbed one and threw it at the other one.

"Three down, two to go." The next one threw a punch, which he easily grabbed and twisted his arm around, the next came at him and he ducked and hit the one he was holding in the head.

"Hey thanks." The last just tripped over one of his buddies. Andros grabbed the keys of one of the minions and went for the door. Unfortunately, there was more than one key. In the distance he heard Ann yell. He hurried and found the right key. He shoved the door open, but had some trouble with the Puttytrons in front of the door. Ann saw him and ran faster. Andros got in and immediately went for Annie. He was fumbling with the teleportation device when Ann reached the door. All Ann was two flashes of light, one red and one green, meaning they teleported off.

* * *

_**Maresia Eterna:** Thanxs for the names, they helped a lot. I think I know whatare going to be, butyou never know I might change them._

_**the-power-of-love:** Yep, had to borrow the spell, me and rhyming don't mix. So, there are going to be boys and girls. I think I have some names, but more will always help._

_**Phantom Rogue: **I agree, it is a cool name. Thanxs for the girl's names and yes there are going to be boys, so if you want to give some that's cool._

_**Aura: **Gee, Harry Potter fan:)_

_**Angelbaby: **Thanxs for the names and meanings they were a great help. I really loved those names._

_**Sreym: **It may be a little cheesy, but hey I like it._

_**Piper xox Leo: **I'm a Charmed fan too! Thanks for the advice about the twins._

_**NinjaStorm4Life:** Your names are so cute! I love them._

_**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **Yes, I have decided the genders. Your tip was a big help, you have no idea how much._

_**gimmeabreak:** There will boys and girls, and thanxs for all the names you gave me.

* * *

_

So I am finally home, yes! Tell me what you think. You can keep giving me names if you want, but with the help of some websites, I think I have the names, but I may change them. Um... what is Andros, Zhane, and Karone's last names. You can make them up if you want I just need them so I can write the babies full names. Please Review! 


	11. Fixing Things

Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 11: Fixing Things 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Andros and his sister, Annie landed at the same spot the Rangers had beem a couple of days earlier by the Surf Spot. Annie was extremely happy to be out of the ship. 

"Fresh air, green grass, the sky. I will never take the little things for granted ever again." She turned to her brother, "You know I would kill a shower and some real food." The copy then grabbed Annie's arm and again streaks of red and green filled the sky, this time they went to a different location. They landed the Megaship Mark II's bridge.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert." D.E.C.A screamed.

"Shut up, D.E.C.A." Andros told her. All the other rangers, except Carlos,came running when they heard D.E.C.A's warning, they were in the Semi-Deck celebrating Karone getting her powers back and Andros getting his memory back. Once Andros, the orginal, saw his sister he ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Annie, God, it's been so long." Annie pulled back and was looking between the two Andros.

"This is freaky. I can't believe I'm back." Just as Annie finished her statement Carlos came running into the room, sliding when he tried to stop.

"Sorry I'm late." He noticed Annie was standing in the room, well he figured it was Annie since she had the same hair as Andros. "Wow, she's hot." He blushed once everyone started laughing, he realized he said itout loud. Then Andros started introuducing everyone.

"This is T.J and is wife Cassie, my wife Ashley, Zhane, and you know his wife, Karone, and the late one over their in Carlos."

"Wait, so my little sister is married to him?" She asked jerking her thumb towards Zhane.

"Yep and she's pregnant, with twins."

"He got my sister pregnant?" Always the overprotective sister.

"Man, why do your siblings like to pick on me?" Zhane asked Karone who could barely talk she was laughing so hard. Karone went up to Annie and gave her a hug also.

"What is this hug Annie day?" She said sarcastically even though she was enjoying the attention.

"You know it." Zhane said and walked over to Annie with his arms wide open, but then he slowly closed them at the look on her face.

"So I gonna be an aunt." Nods went around. "And there is going to be two little ones running around."

"Six." Ashley spoke up. "I'm having triplets."

"And I'm having one." Cassie told her.

"Now someone needs to show me to my room so I can take a nice long shower."

"I'll do it." Carlos spoke up quickly. Andros gave him the custom 'you-do-anything-to-her-I-will-hurt-you' look, and the two quickly left.

"What are we going to do with me?" Everyone turned to Andros, well the copy, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to ignore you, it's just that we were so excited about meeting Annie." He just shook it off.

"Hey, how did you get out anyway?" Cassie asked.

"With this." Andros held up the teleportation device Ann gave him. Zhane took the device ran to the holding bay opened the door up and chucked it out into space.

"Hey why'd you do that?" Andros cried out in disgustafter Zhane came back and told everyone what he did.

"That wasn't only a teleportation device it was a trackingdevice, so Ann could always know where you were, so know she will follow itwhile it floats aimlessly in space."

"You know, she's done that before. Back to my first question, what are we going to do with me?" He asked sadly.

"Actually, Ashley had an idea that she discussed with me. Go ahead." He nodded to his wife.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could let you live, I mean not make so that you and the other Andros have to be joined as one, you can live your own life, where ever you want."

"France. I want to go to France."

"Okay, but do you even speak French?"

"Oh, I speak all languages." Both Andros answered.

"Question answered I guess. D.E.C.A teleport Andros to France, but first give him money and other things he will need." A bag appeared in Andros's hand as he was teleported away. Annie and Carlos walked in a little later, Annie having wet hair after her shower and Carlos looking like he was in heaven.

"I have a problem, I don't have any different clothes."

"We can solve that with a visit to the MALL!" All three girls shouted at the end.

"Noooo!" The boys groaned, "Do we have to go, can't we just give you our credit cards?"

"Nope, if you didn't go then who would carry our bags?" Ashley asked.

The four girls linked arms and walked towards the jump tubes.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


	12. Girl Talk and Manly Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 12: Girl Talk and Manly Talk 

The girls got back chatting away with big grins on their faces as the boys staggered behind, arms full of bags looking completely exhausted.

"Well that was fun. I think we got enough clothes to last Annie a little while." Cassie said and the other girls murmured in agreement.

"A little while? Annie now has enough clothes for1095 days, 5 parties, 12 dates, and 3 formals!" Zhane shouted loudly.

All the girls giggled then suddenly stopped, "Wait, only 12 date outfits?" Ashley deadpanned. The boys did not look pleased.

"Can you guys take the bags to Annie's room for us?" Karone asked.

"And why exactly can't you guys do it?" T.J. asked

"Well, we" Cassie pointed to herself, Ashley, and Karone "are pregnant, and pregnant women shouldn't carry heavy things."

"And I'm still very very weak from all my years being imprisoned." Annie said with a smirk.

The boys grumbled but all the same they took their bags and put them in Annie's room. The girls were silent thinking about what to do next when Ashley squealed.

"I think we should have a sleepover in the Observatory."(A/N: Not sure if there is one, just making it up)

"That's a great idea." Cassie said and Karone agreed, but Annie wasn't so sure, but before she could voice her concerns she heard,

"What's a great idea?" Asked by Andros.

"A sleepover."

"Oh goodie I was hoping for one soon, that way we could share all of our secrets and do each others nails..." Zhane kept going on and on and on, until his wife interupted him.

"Sorry honey, girls only." Karone told himand Zhane started to pout.

"Well fine then we guys will have our own sleepover." Zhane announced slinging his armover Andros's shoulder.

"No we're not." Andros stated firmly and the others quickly agreed. Zhane stuck out his bottom lip and pouted some more. The girls walked out of the room rolling their eyes.

Zhane's face brighten as a light bulb came on,

"Manly Talk!"

* * *

The girls laid on the floor looking up at all the stars. Karone, Cassie, and Ashley were all chatting away like there was no tommorow, but Annie was silent thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple weeks. Her mind kept wondering off to Carlos. The others finally noticed that Annie was not talking with them. 

"Thinking about Carlos?" Annie blushed.

"It's okay we all know that you like him." Cassie said.

"What, how can you tell?" Annie asked them.

"You always stare at him." Ashley said simply

"But it's okay because he stares right back." Karone said laughing.

"So you think he likes me?"

"Duh, it's totally obivous." Cassie said with a shocked look on her face.

"I doubt Andros would be too happy about it, though." Ashley talked about her husband.

"Why, does he not like Carlos?"

"Oh no, he thinks of Carlos like a brother but is very over protective of his siblings." Cassie warned her.

"When Andros found out Zhane and I were dating, well lets say Zhane was in really good shape at the end from all the running." Karone told her in between laughing fits.

"Well, I want to go out with Carlos, but I'm afraid to make a fool of myself. Have you guys ever made a fool of yourselves over a boy?" She waked them.

Ashley and Cassie looked at each and burst out laughing.

"Let me tell, during our Turbo days, there was this boy named Bobby..."

* * *

"Manly Talk!" 

"What's manly talk, Zhane?"

"Well you know that girls have their oh-so-secret 'girl talk' that guys can't know about well, manly talk is just tha tbut for guys. We can tell each other things that the girls can't know. Like the fact that Carlos is harboring a huge crush on Annie." Zhane looked so proud that he came up with all of this.

Andros on the other hand wasn't so happy,

"You like my sister!"

"Maybe." Carlos said slowly.

"Yeah right all you do is stare at the girl." T.J said.

"Okay, so I like her, I doubt she likes me."

"Not according to Cassie, she says that she thinks that Annie likes you." T.J. told Carlos as a smile appeared on his face.

"Now we have achieved the status of gossiping, I'm so proud." Zhane said.

"Hey, Andros are you cool with this?"

"Yeah, but if you hurt her I will come after you."

"Yeah, I know I heard the speech with Zhane." Carlos said.

"Well then it's okay." Andros said unsure.

"Great know we need to find out if Annie really does like, we can ask the girls on that, and we need to plan when to ask her out, the girls can help with that, and then what to do on your date, the girls can help with. So we might need the girls." Zhane listed in his head.

The boys were planning ways to get the cute couple together, as the girls did the same thing, but they didn't know that Ann was making a plan of her own, a very evil plan.

* * *

Yeah, I'm back. After many many moons, I'm back. I tell you I hate writer's block. Die writer's block, Die! Anyways please tell me what you think of this chapter. Also on a sad note, I'm thinking about deleting my other story, not sure though, please help me sway to one side or the other.


	13. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, so my lawyer says.

* * *

Chapter 13: Making Plans 

After talking about the many times the girls have made a fool of themselves the girls finally went to sleep. That was the only semi-positive thing, Annie still wasn't going to ask out Carlos. The other girls decided to do something about it.

Ashley, Karone, and Cassie woke up before Annie and snuck out of the room. They went and hid in one of the spare rooms.

"What are we going do with that girl? We all know that she and Carlos are made for each other." Cassie groaned with her head in hands.

"I say we set them up, make them go on a date or lock them in a room until they admit they like each other." Karone suggested

"Carlos will openly admit that he like Annie, but I'm afraid that Annie will lie and say she doesn't like him in that way, which will break Carlos's heart." Ashley told them joining Cassie with her head in her own hands.

"So we force them to go on a date, without them knowing, like I said." Karone said proudly.

"And how do you suggest we do this exactly?" Cassie asked.

"We go on a big group outing, and then in twos we leave so it's just them by themselves." Karone said giddy. A smile appeared on all the girls faces and the started discussing the plans, reservations when the boys excluding Carlos walked in. The girl's heads turned and a sheepish grins appeared as the boys looked at them and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Zhane is something wrong with you?" T.J. asked out of the blue. 

"What do you mean, nothing wrong with me, duh!"

"Yeah there is, but since I don't trust your judgement, D.E.C.A what's up with Zhane?"

"It seems that Zhane is drunk." The boys are turned to look at Zhane who was fiddling with a random button on his shirt.

"Zhane did you drink anything unusual today?" Andros asked slowly.

"Well I did drink something that was one my tray at the mall today, that tasted funny, but I thought one of you guys or the girls put it their, so I drank it. Come to think of it, it tasted really funny and nasty. What was it?"

"It was alcohol, you're drunk. And as far as I know, none of the guys put the alcohol on your plate, maybe one of the girls put it their for a joke, but I doubt it. Let's go find them, they're probably still in the Observatory." Andros told him

"First can we stop in at the extra bedroom, to get some aspirin?" Zhane asked rubbing his head.

"Sure." T.J replied laughing.

"Wait, hey guys where is Carlos?" Andros asked. They turned around to find Carlos asleep on the floor. It hadn't occurred to them that they had talked the whole night. The quietly walked out. On the way to the spare room Zhane whispered for no reason,

"I think that we need to get Carlos and Annie together."

"Zhane why are you whispering?" Andros asked in a normal voice.

"OWWW, too loud, too loud. I have a slight hangover, and I'm still drunk, not a very good combination I might add."

"I agree with Zhane." T.J. spoke up.

"What that being drunk and having a hangover is not a good combination?" Andros asked confused.

"No, well yes, but that wasn't what I was talking about, I agree with Zhane when he said that we need to get Annie and Carlos together. Carlos has always been the odd man out around us. I mean that we are all couples with someone else on this ship and Carlos has always helped us plan things or help through fights, so now that he has someone he likes we should help him with Annie."

"Agreed!" Zhane shouted then winced. They walked into the spare room to see the girls huddled in a group talking about plans, and reservations. Sheepish grins appeared on the girls faces before they said,

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Right back atcha, boys." The pink ranger smirked seeing that they weren't answering. The boys didn't want to tell the girls about Zhane being drunk. 

"Well, we thought we heard voices and we stopped to check." Zhane said not so convincingly. _Oh well, as long as they don't know that I'm drunk._ Zhane thought, unfortunately, too loud.

"Your drunk!" His wife screamed. The other girls looked around wildly, trying to figure out where she had found this out.

"Well know that you know, I guess I tell you what happened, I already planned to just not like this. First, I have a quick question, did anyone of you guys give me alcohol for a joke by chance? Or maybe see who did?" The girls shook their head at both of the questions. Zhane with the help of Andros and T.J. told the story of how the figured that Zhane was drunk and when he got drunk. Pretty soon the conversation was back to,

"Why are you guys here?"

"Well, we needed a place so we could make plans to get Carlos and Annie together." Ashley told the guys. The boys looked at her like she was psychic.

"That's what we were talking about on the way here. What have you come up with so far?" T.J wondered out loud.

"Well what we were thinking was that we could tell them that we are going a big group dinner and then in our couples make up some excuse to leave, one by one, or you know, two by two, until they're finally alone. We haven't got all the plans worked out yet, but we know that we want to be a fancy, romantic, restaurant where they can get to know each other and finally tell one other that they like the other person." Cassie said looking proud.

The boys all agreed that it was a good idea and helped them make the rest of the plans. All while Carlos and Annie slept peacefully not knowing a thing.

* * *

_**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:** Oh no, Annie's not evil, Ann is evil, Andros's old girlfriend._

* * *

Please review and everyone be careful, tonight a very special person was killed by a freak accident, a goal post fell on him after a football game and took his life so everyone please be careful. 


	14. Putting a Plan Into Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 14: Putting a Plan Into Action 

"EVERYONE GET READY, WE'RE GOI NG TO DINNER!" Cassie yelled as loud as she could manage. Everyone agreed that they should pretend that they didn't know they were going to dinner, except for Cassie. "PUT NICE CLOTHES ON, IT'S GOING TO BE A NICE DINNER." Cassie had to stop and breath after yelling do loud. Soon the rest ofthe crew came in asking questions.

"Where are we going?"

"What if I already had plans?"

"What should I wear?"

"OKAY, everyone stop talking and I will answer your questions. We going to some new restaurant by the mall, Iforgot what it is called. If you already had plans, too bad, because youhave to go.Just wear something nice, itdoesn't need to be a dress ora tux, maybe askirt, or some slacks. Meetback here in an hour. Okay break." Everyone left to there rooms.

An hour later everyone returned dressed in there best clothes, except for Ashley, who was dragging a very impatient Andros along with her. Everybody else turned and stared at her.

"Um, Ashley why aren't you ready yet. I mean your makeup and hair looks great, but your still wearing jeans and a T-shirt." Annie asked quietly.

"Because I'm too fat. Nothing fits me anymore!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Ashley, calm down, you are not fat." Andros told her gently.

"I'm four months pregnant with triplets, I'm fat." She told people with disgust.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Karone questioned.

Instantly Ashley's mood changed, "Well there is this new maternity shop at the mall with some really cute clothes there, that I was dieing to try on. So will you and Cassie come with me to check it out, and my some new clothes, because you guys will need them soon." Ashley gave them a pleading smile and the puppy dog eyes. Cassie and Karone looked at each other then nodded to Ashley.

"So what time is the reservation?" T.J asked.

"Um, I think it's at 7:45." Cassie told her husband.

"You think?"

"I wrote it down somewhere, hold on." She searches her pockets in her jeans and on her coat, until she finally looks at her hand.

"Yep, 7:45."

"Question: then why did we have to meet here at 5:00?" Zhane asks.

"I don't know, just felt like it."

"Oh, goodie that gives us plenty of time to shop, come on girls lets go shopping." They grabbed their purses and were about to teleport off, when Carlos told them,

"Be back by 7:00." Then they were gone.

* * *

2 Hours and 10 minutes later 

"Where the heck are they?"

"I think we may have to go after the wives." Zhane said with a grimace.

"To a mall?" Andros asked sounding very scared.

"I'm afraid so." They turned to Carlos and Annie,

"It might take us a while, so if we are not back by 7:30, just meet us at the restaurnant, okay." Then they too were gone, leaving the two of them by themselves.

"God, I feel bad for Andros, Zhane, and Teej. Having to take the girls out of the mall. Actually just for having to carry all the bags."

"Yeah, I remember, when I first got back, the shopping spree we had, dragging you guys behind us. That was great."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I guess."

"What was it like, having to stay on that ship for so long?"

"Well it pretty much sucked. I got food and clothes, I was able to take showers and walk around and exercise. I didn't get a bed, though. Just a blanket and a pillow. The showers were only five minutes long, and I was lucky if I ever got shampoo, comditioner, or even soap. The only times I did was when I was being a "good girl" as Ann called it. They best times were when she gave me tooth paste and the neccessities. The things I hated most, were when she would come in and start talking about her life with Andros like she had him or something. I knew it wasn't true the things she was saying, but she described them so perfectly."

"What were some of the things she would describe?"

"Things like how thier date went, and what happened when he bought her the jewelry she wanted, or when he propesed. Just things like that."

"Oh, but you knew they weren't true?" With every word Carlos was getting madder and madder.

"Most of the time, but sometimes she would have letters, or pictures, and I had no ideas how she would of gotten them unless she was really with him. Other times when we had are talks she would recape the way she knew I was Andros sister, stupid hair, and how she was going to use me to make sure Andros loved her forever. Then she would go over her plan she had to get Andros to love her again. During the time that the memory thing was going on, she pretty much forgot me, no food, no showers, no nothing." By the end of the conversation Annie was crying and Carlos was steaming mad. He tried to calm her down by rubbing her back, telling her it was okay.

"Crap!" Annie exploded.

"What, what's the matter."

"It's past 7:30, we need to go." The grabbed hands and teleported to the place. The came in, at a secluded place and walked the rest of the way. Ashley and the others were following them, very quietly not wanting them to her the group. When Carlos and Annie got the reservations counter the group behind them had trouble staying quiet.

"Reservation for a group of 8 under Chan." Carlos told the man.

"The resveration for Chan, is only for two."

* * *

Hope you like it! Review! Oh, and please read my other story Why? I just updated it too. 


	15. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! Okay?

* * *

Chapter 15: The Date

"Excuse me, you must be mistaken. We had a group of eight." Annie told the man. "The reservation was made by Cassie Johnson. So why did she use the name Chan?"

"Yes, Cassie was the name of the girl who called in the reservation and it was only for two people. I don't know why she used the name Chan, now if you would please follow me I will take you to your seat." The waiter walked away and Annie and Carlos slowly walked behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile 

Behind a bush, six people were hidden listening to the conversation between Annie, Carlos, and the waiter. After hearing the question that Annie asked, TJ began to wonder himself. Finally, he could not take the confusion any longer.

"Cassie why did you use your maiden name for the reservation?" TJ finally got the courage to ask.

"Shut up, wait until there gone." Cassie whispered harshly back. A few minutes later Cassie spoke up. "We live in California, do you know how many Johnson's there are in this state? Like a billion. I know Chan is pretty common too, but I had other uses for our last name. Everyone follow me." She got up dusted herself off and walked up to the reservations booth. "We have reservations for 6, under Johnson."

"Your friends were getting suspicious." The waiter told her.

"I know, I heard. You did good getting them off my track. Thank you. Here is your money." Cassie handed the man a fifty dollar bill. She then followed the waiter to their seats. She motioned for the others to follow and gave them the "be quiet" look. Cassie sat down at the rounded table and so did the rest. The waiter gave everyone their menus and left.

"Thanks Tom." Cassie told him, before he left. The rest murmured their thanks.

"So I think you need to tell us what the heck is going on Cassie." Ashley told her.

"Okay before I do that, I want you guys to look through the bushes beside us and tell me what you see. Just be discrete about it." The five other people turned and looked through the bushes.

"Cool it's Carlos and Annie." Karone said.

"Exactly, when I made the reservations I put them down for two and us down for six, in a spot where we could see them and monitor how it's going."

"I must admit that is pretty sweet." Zhane told the crowd.

"What was with that Tom guy?" Andros questioned.

"It was kind of complicated getting it so I had a nice long talk with Tom, we friends now, we even discounts when we come here. Oh, anyway we made arrangements to get them by themselves and all the things that I wanted to happen during the date and he arranged it, so I paid him the money."

"What types of things during the date?" Karone asked excitedly.

"Geez, what is this 20 Questions? You'll see, I think one is going to happen right about now." Cassie said as she looked at her watch. They all looked through the bushes.

* * *

With Carlos and Annie 

The conversation was not going so well, actually it wasn't going at all. They were just looking at their menus and each other. One would stare at the other, until he or she was caught and then he or she would quickly look back down at their menu blushing. It happened many times. The waiter came over and gave them a very expensive bottle of wine.

"Oh no, we didn't order that." Annie told Tom nicely.

"Ah but, some else did for you. So please enjoy." He popped open the bottle and set it in a bucket of ice and left.

"I'm not sure if I can even drink this it looks so expensive." Annie commented.

"Well it would be extremely rude not to drink it if someone bought it for us, right?" Carlos questioned.

"Sure?" Annie replied. So Carlos took her glass and poured her some wine and did the same for himself. He carefully tasted it, as he wasn't that big of a fan of wine. "Not bad, actually." Then Annie took a drink and smiled. "I like it. I'm not used to having such good things." Tom came over and took their orders then left.

"So what do you think about us getting set up?" Carlos asked Annie.

"I think it's pretty funny actually. I told Ashley, Cassie and Karone that I liked you." Annie quickly covered her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Wait you like me? I told Andros, TJ and Zhane that I liked you." Carlos told Annie to make her feel better.

"So they set us up." They said in unison. Just then a violinist came over to their table and handed Annie some roses and started to play. During this their food came. The started to eat while staring at each other. This time at the same time.

* * *

Back With The Others 

"Oh don't they look adorable?" Ashley cooed. "How sweet."

"I know, you guys should all thank me." Cassie said arrogantly.

"I can't believe one of Cassie's plans worked." Zhane said with laughter in his voice.

"Hey, that wasn't funny." Cassie told him with fake hurt in her face. She lunged across the table to try to get to him. Zhane let out a girly scream before ducking behind his wife.

"Save me!" He yelled. Karone moved so Cassie had better access to him.

"I'm not helping you, you're the one who got yourself into this mess." Karone laughed when Zhane ducked under the table for cover.

"Everybody shush. I'm trying hear what they are saying over there." Ashley told them. What they heard was not something good.

"Hey Annie, do you hear something coming from over there?" Carlos motioned to the bushes.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I thought I heard something earlier, you want to go check it out?"

"You know it, let's go." They both got up and started headed over the group's table.

"Oh no, they're coming over here. We need go leave now!" Andros told the rest of group. Everyone threw down some money and made sure no one was around and they teleported out.

"I told you they would teleport out." Annie said when they got to the table.

* * *

Before at Annie's and Carlos's Table 

The violinist had left and Annie and Carlos were talking about their lives and whatnot. Until they heard someone scream.

"What was that?" Annie asked startled.

"It sounded like a girl screaming." Carlos told her.

"I figured that by myself, thanks." Annie replied sarcastically. Then they heard someone yell "Save me."

"Is it just me or did that sound exactly like Zhane?" Carlos asked. Annie nodded and signaled Carlos to be quiet. Then they heard a laugh.

"That's Karone." Annie told Carlos. "I can't believe it! I bet they've been spying on us through those bushes the whole time."

"I'm thinking that we should go over there and confront them. We should talk really loudly so they know we are coming." Carlos said.

"They will probably just teleport out though." Annie assumed. Carlos disagreed, "It's a public place, they wouldn't dare, I don't think so at least. Ready?" Annie nodded.

"Hey Annie, do you hear something coming from over there?" Carlos practically yelled.

Yeah as a matter of fact, I thought I heard something earlier, you want to go check it out?" Annie screamed back.

"You know it, let's go." They both got up and started headed over the group's table. They kept walking around until the finally reached the table, but they were gone.

"I told you they would teleport out."

* * *

Man that was a long chapter! Please review! Cause I'm back! 


	16. Confronting or Something Like That

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 16: Confronting or Something Like That 

"I was right, you owe me 20 dollars." Annie told Carlos.

"Wait, what, we didn't bet." Carlosmanaged to stutterout during his confusion.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying. Back to the subject. I can't believe they spied on us. Actually I can't believe that they set us up. Not that I'm mad." She added quickly after seeing Carlos face of dissapointment.

"I'm glad that they set us up to, but I think we need to confront them..." Carlos started but trailed off after seeing Annie's mischievous face. "What do you have planned."

"Well what I was thinking was..."

* * *

On The Megaship 

"I hope they didn't notice us." Ashley said in a worried tone.

"I doubt it, we teleported out before they could see us." Zhane said confidenty.

"Annie and Carlos are going to be teleporting in 1 minute." D.E.C.A said in her mechanical voice.

"Hurry everyone act like you've been here the whole time." Andros told the gang.

"Wait how did you know they are coming?" TJ questioned.

"Because I'm smart." D.E.C.A replied.

"No really how did you do it?"

"I'm, psychic."

"Really?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Come on, please." Sometimeduring this "conversation" Carlos and Annie teleported in and like the rest of the gang was watching the "converstion" with interest. Annie turned to Carlos and winked at him. The plan was to start. Annie went and stood over by Zhane, while Carlos went to Ashley. After a few of minutes TJ finally gave up and went over to his pregnant wife.

"So how did your shopping go? Did you just get so busy that you happen to forget about dinner? Well it was a good thing that those reservations were only for two people, huh, that was just crazy, wasn't it." She gave accusing glares to everyone but Carlos. They all withered.

She continued on, "I mean it's not like it was going to do anything. I don't even like Carlos. I know that I told you guys that I did, but that was just to get you guys off my back. Besides, I like someone else, and they happen to be in this room." She touched Zhane's arm. Karone got a evil look in her eyes and moved toward her husband.

"I know you're married, but I have always like you and I think that we should run away together. So what if she is pregnant, we can have children too." Zhane slowly backed off. By this time Karone was furious. Carlos cut in.

"Yeah, I don't like Annie either, she's a great friend, but that's it. I did like her at first, when I told you guys, but know I have feeling for someone again." He got down on one knee, next to Ashley.

"I know you are married too, and pregnant with three children, but they don't need to know who their real father is. I will be their father and love them ever more than HE could." Carlos jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Andros. "So please divorce that jerk, and marry me." Andros looked like he was going to kill someone.

Andros backed Carlos into a corner and Karone grabbed the nearest thing to her as a weapon. Then out of no where they both fell to the ground they were laughing so hard.

"You guys should have seen your faces." Annie gasped out. "We totally got you guys."

"We had to do something to get you guys back for those stunts you pulled on us." Carlos said finally calming down.

"Stunts?" Cassie questioned.

"Yes stunts. First setting us up, which we will have to thank you for later and then spying on us." Carlos informed them.

"Well, umm..." Karone tried to come up with some excuse.

"That was what I thought."

All the sudden Ashley, Karone, and Cassie doubled over and fell to the ground crying and holding their stomachs. They cried in unison,

"It hurts, help the babies."

* * *

Yes I know, that Cassie is only going to have one baby, but this the only way that it would go. So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	17. The Spell Books

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 17: The Spell Books 

The husbands grabbed their wifes and rushed them off to the infirmatory. They immediately set D.E.C.A to scan for any problems. After a few minutes of Andros, Zhane, and T.J pacing back and forth in front of their wifes, Annie had enough.

"Will you guys please sit down, your giving me a headache."

"You would be this worried if your wife was having problems with your baby." Andros snapped to her sister.

"Well, considering that I'm a girl, I don't think I will be getting a wife anytime, ever. And for some weirdreason I do get a wife, I doubt that the kid will be mine, but hey, technology is coming along quickly. You never know what might happen." Annie said with a smile on her face the whole time.

"Stop being a smart ass." Zhane told his sister-in-law.

"That would like asking a zebra not to have stripes." She came back with another sarcastic reply. All four of the guys shot her a deadly look. After a couple more minutes of silence and pacing, D.E.C.A.'s computer voice came over the intercom,

"I have found the source of the problem." Then she stopped. Everyone looks at her camera expecting more, until TJ can stand no more.

"Well?"

"It seems that the source of the pain is coming from Ann. I believe she is trying to steal Ashley's babies and make it so that she carries the babies to term."

"She's trying to take my babies?" Came Ashley's weak voice, quivering with fear.

"That is what I believe is happening. I believe she is using a spell for one of her spell books."

"Well, why are Karone and Cassie in pain?" Zhane asked worriedly.

"Annie is using a spell to kill their babies all together."

"Why?" Annie said with her fist clenched.

"If I know Ann, which I do, considering I dated her, she does have a some what nice side. Though, her nice side is a little but cruel. My guess is she is trying to make Ashley feel better, by making Cassie and Karone just a miserable as her." Andros said while shaking his head, in disgust.

"Umm." Even Annie couldn't come up with a sarcastic reply, this situation was too horrible. Slowly she came to realize something. "Do we still have the book of spells, we stole?"

"I think so, but Karone is too weak to do any magic."

"While I was locked away for all those years," Andros flinches at this remark. "I picked up a bit of magic, I think maybe I could perform one or two spells if needed. D.E.C.A where is the book currently located?"

"In Zhane and Karone's room."

"Oh yeah, huh. I'll go get it. Be right back." With that Zhane exited the room. A minute later her returned.

"Now all I have to do is look for the spells. This may take a while." She lifted the 500-hundred page book up and began searching. An hour later, she slammed the book shut and made a noise that sounded like she wanted to strangle somone.

"No where in this million page book is a spell involving a baby, good or bad. She must be using a spell from a different book."

"Or she isn't using a book at all." Carlos suggested.

"She isn't powerful enough to not use a spell book." Karone croaked out. Zhane rushed over to see his pregant wife. "She must have more spell books on her ship. You have to find the spell, and reverse it soon." She grabbed her stomach in pain.

"D.E.C.A do you have anything that will slow down the process or take away the pain?" TJ asked with pain in his voice.

"I may have something to slow down the process. One second please." What seemed like more than a second later D.E.C.A came up with something.

"I may have a solution. When I found out all three of the girls were pregnant I worked on a potion type thing that would protect the baby from dangers. When I met dangers, I meant illness, and other normal problems that mothers and babies experience. I've never tested this, so I don't know how it will work, and there might be some side effects."

"Wait what side effects? Andros asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing that will harm the babies, just the mother. The side effecits may range from vomitting, pain to just slight nausea." The boys look at each other and then to their wifes who just made more groans of pain.

"It's a risk we'll have take." The boys crossed the room and each grabbed a bottle of the medicine and made their wives drink it. Almost immediately the girls fell asleep.

"Oh, I added a little sleeping medicine in their so, they wouldn't get hurt." D.E.C.A told them. Andros then walked into the room where they keep their Galaxy Gliders. The others minus the wivesfollow him.

"Andros, what are you doing?" Zhane asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go save my wife. I'm going to get that book."

"Not by yourself, your not." Annie contradicted. "Besides, don't you think that Ann will know that your coming. If I come with you I will be able to read the spells from the ship and save the girls. By the way, you are my little brother, I still get to boss you around." Andros looked like he was decidingbetween two things. Which he was. Finally he gave in and told Annie to follow him. After following Andros through what seemed like a million different rooms, they crew came upon a secret door.

"Man, how many secret rooms are in this place?" TJ muttered.

Andros pulled out a box that was locked.

"This is a dangerous mission. There is no doubt that this is a trap. I will not let my sister, who I just found get hurt. I have been saving this for you hoping that you would come back to me."

"Stop making me wait, open the freaking box." Annie said very inpatiently. Andros slowly opened the box for all to see, and there was

The Green Morpher.

* * *

Oooh, what did you think? Please tell me. It's summer now, so I should be updating more. 


	18. Green Morpher Comes to Use

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 18: Green Morpher Comes to Use 

At the sight of the Green Morpher, everyone just stood in shock. Well, it was only a minute, before Carlos snapped out of it and started ranting.

"Wait, you had a Green Morpher the whole time, and you gave me a black one. Don't get me wrong, I do love black, it does look good on me, but green was my color." After a while everyone, just blocked him out. Annie reached out and gingerly picked up the morpher. She wrapped it around her left wrist and gave her brother a smile with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her brother, before she went and smacked Carlos on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Carlos said while rubbing his head.

"It shut you up, didn't it?" Carlos nodded sheepishly. Annie got a thoughtful look on her face and left. The boys stood there for a couple minutes until she came back wearing a bag.

"Well, I figured if we find the books, we can take as many home as possible so she can't have them." She indicated to the bag. "How are we going to get to her ship?" She turned and looked at Andros.

"Galaxy Gliders."

"Gee, that would be great, if I had one. As far as I know, there is no green Galaxy Glider.Hey, say that tens times fast. I didn't mean it!" The last comment was directed to T.J. who was indeed repeating 'Green Galaxy Glider' ten times fast.

"Umm, you can use someone else's, maybe Ashley's. Once we get near the ship we can try to find an opening and somehow get in." Andros said slowly.

"That's your master plan? That sucks." Carlos commented. Annie just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it was a good thing that I lived on that ship for so long. During those 'great' talks I got she told me about every entrance possible, because she thought I would never get out of there. Feels so good to prove her wrong. Once we get near the ships I will find one of those entrances. I'm not quite sure where all the books are, but I have a slight idea. I will lead until we find them. I'm sure there are traps around them, but we'll get to that once we find them. If only... D.E.C.A do you have anything that can make us not be seen for a little while?" She waited while D.E.C.A searched her database. A minute later two potions appeared near them.

"This potion will keep you invisible for only two hours, so be cautious what time you drink it." Ann grabbed one potion and handed the other to Andros. She followed him through the hallways to where the gliders were stored.

"Are you ready for this?" Andros directed his question to his sister. She merely nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" They both morphed and Andros went to his galaxy glider and Ann to Ashley's. She turns to say good-bye to the boys, but they are whispering to each other.

"What are you whispering about?" Ann asked from inside of the suit she had just morphed into for the first time. The boys jumped and just shook their heads. They said their good-byes and the two siblings left.

* * *

Carlos and T.J. went to check on the girls and get Zhane involved in the plan. They quickly told them what they wanted to do. He nodded and told D.E.C.A to watch the girls and tell them if anything was happening. They boys the left and started working on something for when the siblings got back.

* * *

After an hour of flying around, Andros and Annie, finally found Ann's ship. Annie quickly flew around the ship before waving Andros to a spot. Together they pushed on a trap door, big enough for one to fly in at a time. First Annie, then Andros. They looked around and saw no camera and no person. They took the invisibility potion. Suprisingly, the Galaxy Gliders also turned invisible along with Annie's bag. This would make it easier to get around. They discussed earlier that they would split up and contact the other and meet. So Andros went one way and Annie went the other. After about 20 minutes of flying around, Annie was contacted by Andros. When she found him she found a big suprise. Ann.

* * *

"Carlos, go get the other ones." Zhane ordered back on the MegaShip. While he was away, T.J. asked D.E.C.A if she could supply the materials, and make sure everything was going according to plan. 

"I've got them!" Carlos said carrying in many multi-colored objects.Using those objects, they began building one of their own. Every now and then D.E.C.A would give her input.

"Oh, D.E.C.A, would you please alert us when Annie and Andros get back?" Zhane asked.

"They are currently still on the Ann's ship." D.E.C.A informed.

"That's nice, but that's not what he asked." Carlos told her. She ignored them and advised them to keep working.

* * *

Ann was holding Andros and walking him around, like old friends or lovers, like he hadn't just snuck onto her ship. The only problem was that he wasn't invisible. It hadn't been even close to two hours. She must of used some type of spell to turn him visible again. Hopefully, Ann didn't know she was here. She smiled when Andros lead her out of the room. He had to know that she was there. She looked around the room until she saw a huge bookshelf. 

"Gotcha." She whispered. She flew over and randomly grabbed a book. Once she knew that it didn't have what she was looking for she put it into her bag. After at least twenty books she found one with a stupid title of "So You're Tired of Being Pregnant." She rolled her eyes and opened the book.

"Ah ha." She had found the spell. It called for something of the person, like a piece of clothes or hair. "She must have something somewhere." As if they appeared by magic, there they were.

"This is almost too easy." She completed the spells and shoved all of the rest of the books in her bag, except one. It was just a cookbook. Thinking of the food she got her, Ann certaintly could use it. Now to find Andros.

"Oh crap!" Her hand was beginning to come visible. She quickly found Andros, once he saw her, he gave her a pleading look. She grabbed her blaster and aimed for the wall. Of course, she hadn't used one of those in a while and instead hit the light fixture and it fell on Ann.

"Oops?" Annie said with shrug. Andros shook with silent laughter. She hit and told him they had to leave soon.

"You reversed the spell?" She nodded. They flew back to their ship.

* * *

"Finished!" All three boys exclaimed. 

"The girls are awake." D.E.C.A announced. The boys jumped up and ran to them with the suprise. On the way to the girls Andros and Annie came in. The boys shoved their suprise behide their backs, not quick enough, though.

"What do you have behind your backs?" Annie asked slowly.

* * *

YA! I finished, I finished. Tell me what you think! 


	19. The Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Recovery 

"Umm...what do you mean?" Zhane asked stupidly.

"You have got to be kidding me? I saw you out something behind your back. Come on tell me." Her voice got louder and louder towards the end and she got a kinda scary look on her face.

"Okay, we just finished. We were going to wait to give it to you later, but here you go." T.J. stepped aside to reveal a newly painted Green Galaxy Glider. Annie walked slowly up to then, stopped, and then grabbed them all in a big hug. After a few minutes, the boy's faced began to turn red and the started gasping for breath. She let go, but not before grabbing her Galaxy Glider and cherishing it for a few minutes. She looked around.

"Hey, where did Andros go?" The looked at each other and remember that the girls were awake. Zhane and T.J. rushed to their wives. When they got there, Andros was sitting on Ashley's bed with his hand on her stomach. Karone and Cassie were sitting up eating.

"All scans show that all the mothers and children are okay and that there is no damage." D.E.C.A declared.

"Thank you." Zhane told her.

"That's what I'm here for."

"We know."

"I'm just reminding you." It looked like D.E.C.A and Zhane were about to start another argument. But thankfully before anything to major could start, Karone stopped it.

"I know this question has is kind of random, but when I was in all of that pain, all I could think about was that I would never know what sex my babies were. Do you think that you could tell us?" D.E.C.A was quiet for a moment.

"Hmm... Karone since you are five months along, I will be able to tell you. You are going to have a boy and a girl. Cassie, since you are also five months along, you will have a boy. Ashley, you are six months along, and are having two girls and a boy."

The girls looked like they were about to burst with happiness. The boys also looked happy, but realized that they were going to be six crying-all-night babies very soon. Carlos and Annie started planning a trip they hope to take in about six months and stay for about two years.

"D.E.C.A can you bring the books I been reading in here?" Ashley spoke timidly. Soon D.E.C.A teleported three books in. Ashley threw one to Cassie and Karone. They called their husbands over.

"Baby Names books!" They said in unison. The husbands held in their groans. So they were all giving each other baby names and laughing and enjoying themselves, not aware of what was happening with Ann.

* * *

Ann woke up with a splitting headache. It took her a minute to remember what happened. She remembered Andros being on the ship and her walking around with him. Then it came to her._ Stupid little prisoner. She shot at me. Of course she has horrible aim. Wait, what was she doing here? _Ann walked around her ship looking for anything out of the ordinary. She stopped at the room where she had held Annie for years. It was a disaster. This is what she wanted to do, just to destroy the room she lived in? She kept walking and reached her room which held all of her books. Now she saw why the little brat was here. Every single one of her books were gone. Wait, there was still one. 

"Little girl forgot one book. Glad she forgot this one." She grabbed the one book that was left. The cookbook that Annie decided Ann still needed. Ann opened the book to reveal it was a fake book with a button inside. Annie laughed as she pressed the button. The bookshelf swung open to reveal a...

* * *

"Let's test it out!" Carlos blurted out in the middle of deciding baby names. 

"Test what out?" Cassie asked.

"The Galaxy Glider Zhane, Carlos and I made." Explained T.J.

"Wait, they made you one. Don't do it, you'll die. Once they made me a little toy something. I picked it up and it fell apart." Ashley told them.

"A something?" Annie questioned.

"It had no definite shape, we weren't entirely sure what it was."

"Oh, well I still want to go." Annie pleaded. Andros went into protective brother mode.

"Okay, but I'm coming along too." Soon everyone had said that they wanted to go too.

"D.E.C.A is it okay for the girls to come?" Zhane questioned.

"It would be perfectly fine." She responded.

"Sweet!"

"LET"S ROCKET!!," was heard from around the room. So off they flew, the one time that they could feel safe and have fun. They enjoyed, because they knew it was going to be the last peaceful time they had for a while.

* * *

Oh, my freaking god, I'm back. I was suddenly hit with inspiration and decided to write this chapter. Please tell me what you think. 


	20. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 20: Discoveries 

After flying around on the Galaxy Gliders, all the rangers were exhausted. Karone and Zhane went to their room, while Ashley headed back to Andros's and her's room. She looked back at Andros who was hanging back.

_'Are you coming?'_ She thought to him.

_'Hold on, I want to make sure these two get to separate rooms.'_ He looked towards Annie and Carlos. Ashley just rolled her eyes and went on to bed. Andros tried to act nonchalant, while Carlos and Annie walked towards her room. Annie had heard Ashley's and Andros' conversation and looked back and gave her brother a fierce glare.

" I... I was just going to get something to eat." He stuttered and quickly left. He realized that he wasn't very tired so he did in fact go and get something to eat. While he was eating D.E.C.A showed him the ultrasound of his babies. Then he got to thinking which was never good. _Am I ready for a baby? I'm only twenty-one years old. I'm going to be a father of three. Most men don't get that until they are in their late twenties or thirties. When these babies come, I will have no more time to myself. My life will be planned out for me. Do I really want this? _He paused for a second to think about it. _Who am I kidding? I love Ashley. She is my life and I can't wait for these babies to come. _He walked back to his room and to his wife.

* * *

Ashley heard Annie go into her room and Carlos walk towards his. She figured that Andros would be coming into their room soon. After a few minutes, she got worried that he wasn't there. She peaked her head out of door, only to find that no one was in the hallway. _Where is he?_ Duh, I'll just ask. She was ready to ask when he heard Andros thinking. 

'_I'm going to be a father of three. Most men don't get that until they are in their late twenties or thirties. When these babies come, I will have no more time to myself. My life will be planned out for me. Do I really want this?'_

Tears came to Ashley's eyes. He didn't want the babies? She should have known. What should she do? She grabbed her bag, threw some clothes and personal things in it.

"D.E.C.A teleport me to Jeff's house. And you don't know a thing, right?"

"Of course." D.E.C.A said with hesitation. She teleported Ashley to Jeff's house.

* * *

Ann pressed the button in her book to reveal a hallway. This hallway went on for miles. There were doors on both sides of the hallway. The doors just went on forever. Each door lead to something else. Ann walked straight to one, ignoring the rest. She opened the door and walked in. All around her were slaves. Slaves of all sort. From every planet possible. 

"I still have this. The little slave forgot the one book that meant the most." She turned to her slaves, "How is my machine going? When will it be ready?" A slave walked up nervously, she was dressed in rags that hadn't be washed in years.

"I...It will b...be a couple more d...days." She stuttered. She backed away when Ann got a mean look on her face.

"Well hurry up. I will use this machine and I will destroy the Rangers. Except one. Andros will be mine."

* * *

Andros walked into his room, ready to tell Ashley how excited he was to have these kids. He got in a realized she wasn't there. _Well, maybe she's just taking a shower or something._ He laid down on the bed and fell asleep. He would just tell her in the morning.

* * *

Ashley teleported, in a stream of yellow lights, into Jeff's living room, where he was watching television. 

"Hi Jeff." Ashley whispered with one hand on her growing stomach. Jeff jumped in surprise.

"Ash, you're here and pregnant." Ashley just chuckled. Jeff could see that she had been crying. He walked over to her. "What's wrong sis? Sit down. Not to be rude but can we be a little quieter? Anna and Lily are upstairs sleeping." He said referring to his wife and daughter.

Ashley nodded and began to tell what happened when she heard Andros thinking. By the end, silent tears streamed down her face. Jeff grew madder with every word Ashley said.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a little while, until I get up on my feet? If not I could find an apartment." She rambled on. Jeff grabbed her for a hug.

"Ashley you can stay here as long as you want." Jeff comforted her.

* * *

Andros woke up the next morning only to find Ashley was gone still. 

"D.E.C.A where is Ashley?" Andros questioned looking towards the red eye. D.E.C.A said nothing. "D.E.C.A?" Still she remained silent. Andros got up and looked around. He hadn't noticed it last night, but most of Ashley's things were gone. He searched her drawers to find that there were no clothes in them. He couldn't believe it. _She is gone? That can't be right. Why would she leave? Did I do something wrong? I thought she was excited about having these babies?_

Andros sat down on the bed and cried himself back to sleep.

* * *

Another Chapter!!! Yeah!! Please Please Please review!!! 


End file.
